


Jolly Ol' St. Severus

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash Advent Calender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-14
Updated: 2003-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tries to convince Snape to follow a Hogwarts Christmas tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Ol' St. Severus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2003 Slash Advent Calender.

There were lots of things that Severus Snape hated. And in the last year that he had been with his fellow professor, Harry Potter, he had been able to add Christmas to that list.

"Come on, Sev!" Harry complained loudly, "You promised!" Harry pulled on Snape's arm as he stumbled through his dungeon dwelling.

Snape pulled his arm from Harry's grasp, the irritation showing clearly on his angled features. "I did no such thing, now if you'll kindly allow me a moment of peace," he sighed, trying to step clear from Harry.

"But Sev! It's Christmas!" Harry's voice was getting even higher pitched; something Snape was having trouble ignoring.

"As I am clearly aware," Snape argued. He turned around and sat down at his desk, wrapping his robes tighter around his torso for warmth. "In all my years, I have never done such a thing and I don't see now being the time to start."

"But it's tradition," Harry said, leaning on Snape's desk.

"And it is of my highest belief that some traditions should come to an end." Snape pulled a few papers to himself and began writing harsh comments on them with red ink. After a moment, he glanced up to see Harry still leaning on his desk, staring at him. The frustration tinted Harry's cheeks a shade of crimson. "Does Mr. Potter care to concede?" Snape asked calmly.

"Agh!" Came Harry's scream, as he threw his hands over his head. "Why is it that you have to win every argument?" He threw himself in a chair facing Snape's desk, crossing his arms across his chest and looking at his feet.

Snape took a moment to consider the question, tapping the red tip of the quill against the desktop. He glanced up at Harry as he did this, seeing the patience in the young man's features disappear completely. "Well," he started finally. "I think it would be obvious."

"Obvious?!" Harry nearly exploded. "What is it that's so bloody obvious?"

Snape smirked. It was only too easy to rile the young man. He paused for a moment, silently watching Harry's actions, before turning back to writing on the papers.

"Well?" Harry asked, running his hands through his messy, black hair.

Snape raised an eyebrow, glancing at Harry. "Yes?" He asked calmly.

Harry screamed out in anger and charged out of the room. "You haven't heard the last from me," he called back as he disappeared around the corner.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Snape replied, not taking his eyes off the papers before him.

\- - - - -

Snape slowly opened his eyes, surveying the room around him. The fire in the hearth had long died out and he could feel the chill through his robes. He reached for his wand from the table beside his chair, picking off the piece of holly Harry had placed there and throwing the offensive item on the grate before casting the fire charm. He sighed, reaching for the teacup next to him. He warmed the cold liquid with his wand before taking a sip.

While Snape had slept, Harry seemed to have gone into a decorating frenzy. There were sprigs of mistletoe and holly strewn all over his usually gloom dungeons. He hated it. Snape waved his wand and sent all the greenery to the now blazing fire, feeling the warmth as they were consumed by the flames. He allowed the corner of his mouth to rise in a contented smirk.

His smirk was quickly wiped clean as Harry descended down the stairs into his rooms. "Good morning, Sev," Harry greeted happily.

"If that's what you call it," Snape replied, his mood slipping to the sullen.

"I see you've already cleared off my decorations," Harry noted, proceeding to sit down in the chair opposite Snape.

"Your abilities in observation astound me." Snape took a long draught of his tea, the expression on his face not changing.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve." Harry pulled a teacup off a shelf and filled it with the pot sitting on Snape's table, warming it up just as Snape had done.

"Yes. I'm aware of that." Snape continued to dodge anything Harry commented on, wondering when the bickering would begin again.

"You know it's your turn this year."

Ah, and here it is. Let the games begin. "Imagine that," Snape replied in a flat voice.

"I did it last year," Harry began, "Albus the year before. It's only fair. Albus told me you haven't done it once since you came here."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." _Obviously I'm not in the spirit. Why bother pushing things?_ Snape sighed.

"Come on, Sev," Harry began to whine.

 _And commence the whining!_ "You know I don't like to be called Sev," Snape ignored the young man's higher pitched tone.

"Fine. Come on Sev. Er. Us." Harry's voice started to include a hint of irritation as did his young features, which was the exact thing Snape was aiming for. He didn't know why, he just enjoyed grating on the young man's nerves. He'd thought Harry would have caught on by now.

"I'd rather not," Snape decided, taking to watching the fire as the flames flickered over the remainder of the festive decorations. "I'd much rather celebrate on my own down here. Is that so much to ask?"

Harry sighed, leaning back in his seat and throwing his head back; a position of defeat. "Fine," he said tersely. "Be that way. See if you get anything for Christmas."

"I wasn't expecting anything."

Harry growled with frustration.

\- - - - -

Snape entered the near empty Great Hall for some supper before going back into hiding from Harry. He sat down at his usual spot at the staff table, noting Harry was seated down the table on the other side of Dumbledore. Snape nodded his acknowledgement of the pair as he started to pull food onto his plate: some potatoes, turkey, and pudding.

As he started spearing the morsels of food and eating, he noticed that someone had taken residence on the seat to his left. He didn't need to look over to know the presence was Dumbledore. All he had to do was breathe deeply the ever present scent of lemon drops from the man. "Can I help you?" Snape asked, once his last bite was swallowed.

"So," Dumbledore started in his usual cheerful manner, "Excited about your big day tomorrow, Severus?"

"If by 'my big day,' you mean the atrocity that Professor Potter has tried to force me into, then no I am not, as I will not be participating."

"Ah, come now, Severus. It was inevitable. Every member of the staff has played the role since you've been here. It's your turn now. You can't refuse to play along this year."

"Yes, I can, and I will," Snape took another bite of potatoes, turning to glance at Dumbledore as he chewed.

"We'll see about that," Dumbledore smiled, standing up. "Tomorrow at six o'clock, Severus, please be in my office."

Snape glowered at the man.

"And that's not a request." Dumbledore cheerfully patted Snape on the back, laughing to himself as he returned to his seat.

Snape watched him sit down and caught a glance at Harry who was winking at him. Snape fought the urge to send a hex his way and turned back to his food. Brilliant. Has everyone here gone mad?

\- - - - -

Snape sighed, walking up the uneven stairs, en route to Dumbledore's office. No doubt he'd be conned into playing the role he had adamantly avoided since he took the job as Potions Master at Hogwarts. Yet on his way to the headmaster's office, Snape knew his time had come. And it was all Harry's fault.

He made note to make sure Harry gets properly punished for his involvement in the headmaster's scheme, as he surely was. After all, the man was as much Dumbledore's pet this time around as he was when he was a student. In fact, Snape was positive he'd be seeing Harry in Dumbledore's office this evening in addition to the old man himself.

As Snape climbed staircases and walked corridors towards Dumbledore's office, he imagined scenarios of what he would do to Harry when he finally got his fingers on the young man. He imagined the ropes wrapped around his wrists and ankles, a piece of black silk covering his eyes and another piece between Harry's teeth. Snape smiled to himself, enjoying the visual imagery he had created.

He was still smiling when he entered Dumbledore's office.

"Well, hello, Severus. Imagine seeing you here."

The voice cut through Snape's cloud of contentment. Of course he had expected Harry to be there, but did he want him there? Of course not. He would only push the matter farther. "Hello, Professor," Snape said, always formal when around the headmaster. "Albus," he acknowledged.

"Hello, Severus," Dumbledore said, motioning for him to sit in the chair next to Harry's. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Snape slid into the chair, sitting stiffly, his eyes focused on Dumbledore.

"Of course you know why you're here, Severus," Dumbledore continued cheerfully.

Snape nodded tersely. _Get on with it already. I don't have all day for you to force me into this atrocity._

"Would you mind explaining to me why you don't want to get involved?" Dumbledore, always the calm mediator.

"Isn't it obvious?" Snape asked, silently panicking as his mind raced for a suitable explanation. He knew full well Dumbledore wouldn't accept 'I don't feel like it,' as a valid reason.

Dumbledore shook his head in misunderstanding, his blue eyes looking curious.

 _Damn._ Snape snuck a glance over at Harry, who looked equally curious.

"So what is it?" Harry asked, always the eager one.

Snape paused a moment, an answer joining him in his thoughts. Shaking his head and with laughter hiding behind his façade, he outed his reasoning, "Well," he started, a smirk playing on his lips, "I don't celebrate."

"You don't?" Harry asked, clearly skeptical.

"No, Potter," Snape snapped, "My family has never celebrated Christmas."

Dumbledore watched quietly, amusement showing plainly in his features.

Snape picked up the Headmaster's reaction and turned to him, "And what exactly do you find so funny, Albus?"

"Nothing, Severus," Dumbledore answered, smiling, "Just the fact that you claim to not celebrate this holiday, when I know as well as you do, that you do."

Snape looked skeptical, trying to hide the fact that he had been found out. "And where do you get the idea that I do?" He asked hastily, his cover blown.

"You used to celebrate Christmas when you were a student here and several times since," Dumbledore supplied, "In addition, you haven't left this castle over the holidays since you've been a teacher, with the obvious exception of your duties with the Order."

Snape nodded, his arms crossed defensively across his chest. He raised his eyebrows, "And?"

"I would have noticed if you didn't celebrate," Dumbledore concluded, that irritating twinkle making its presence known.

"Fine," Snape said curtly. "You win. I do. But it still doesn't mean you'll be getting me into that," he said, eyeing the ridiculous costume hanging on the wall by the sorting hat.

It was Dumbledore's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Is that so?" He asked calmly, fingering his wand on the desk.

Snape glanced over at Harry again, who seemed to have a mischievous look playing on his face. "Wait…" Snape started standing up and backing out of the room. "Don't even think about it."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and Snape was back in his seat and Harry was moving across the room to get the costume.

"Too late," Dumbledore said, smiling once more.

\- - - - -

It was dark. And damp. And there wasn't a sound around him. Well for the moment anyways. And that was just the way Snape preferred his dungeons.

After Dumbledore and Harry had managed to wrestle Snape into the horrendous articles of clothing, he flooed himself back down to his chambers to escape their ideas of "fun" and "merriment". If there was anything he needed less of in the world, it was merriment. At least that's what Snape believed.

He slipped from the fire place the moment he entered his dungeons and walked straight to his bedroom, where he was currently sitting on a stiff chair in the darkest corner of the room.

He was just relaxing into a sort of calm when he heard footsteps reverberating through the dungeons. Snape groaned, covering his face with his hands. Of course they would follow him down there. Snape sat still, pleading with various gods that he wouldn't be noticed. But he knew there was little chance of that happening.

Snape closed his eyes and counted the steady footfalls as they made their way through the dungeons, and finally, towards him.

Fifteen. Sixteen… Twenty-three. A hand on his knee. Gentle. He knew that hand.

"Sev?"

He knew that voice. _Damn._

"Yes?" Snape asked dryly, opening his eyes to the man in front of him.

"You know they're waiting for you."

The hand started caressing his thigh in slow, smooth strokes. Snape’s eyes followed the motion of the young hand, causing him to lose his concentration. After a moment, he found his voice. "And?" Snape asked expectantly. He was going to make this as difficult as he could on Harry.

"You've got to be there!" Harry's voice raised an octave as he stepped back from Snape.

 _Like hell I do._ "I do?"

Harry's teeth clenched. "Yes."

Snape paused, as if to ponder his choices. "Why?" He leaned back, resting his hands on the armrests.

He glanced up at Harry, trying to gauge the other man's reaction. As expected, he saw Harry's eyes narrow in frustration. Snape sat back in his chair, amused at Harry and his predictable reaction. He watched the other man pace the floor before him, obviously trying to work out a plan of action.

"Why won’t you just come to the party and get it over with?" Harry finally asked Snape, clearly annoyed.

Snape shrugged, moving to stand up and stretch his limbs. As he began to stand up, though, he was pushed back down into the chair, and held in place by Harry's body.

"You move rather quickly, Mr. Potter," Snape observed, fighting off the anger that threatened to show itself. His eyes began to rove over the other man's body before making their way to Harry's determined face, a smirk playing on his lips, "I wonder," he paused, thinking out his words. "What… Other… Things the young, Mr. Potter might be adept at."

To his surprise and irritation, Harry allowed himself to rest fully in Snape's lap and wrapped his arms around the costumed man. "There are many things that I am skilled at," Harry whispered, smiling fiendishly as he squirmed in Snape's lap.

Snape raised his eyebrows at the comment, taken aback. The combination of both the comment and the other man on his lap had caused certain effects within Snape's body. Effects that made it hard for him to concentrate and reason in his own mind.

In an effort to make Harry get up, Snape began to speak again, "Despite the fact that I am dressed as St. Nicholas. You are no child and not exactly light as a feather as I am sure you believe. Now, would you please remove yourself from my leg so that the feeling may return to my feet?"

Snape watched as Harry's eyes widened and he quickly jumped from his lap, taking a step back distancing himself from the other man.

Snape sent Harry a menacing glare as he attempted to stand up, fighting off the pain that began to plague his feet like a thousand pinpricks.

He watched as Harry crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look stern. "Are you coming to the party now, or am I going to have to bind and gag you?" Harry asked finally.

Snape thought about the question for the moment. "You know, that's not very nice."

Harry's eyes narrowed once more. He was obviously through with Snape's comments and attitude toward the whole situation.

Snape watched Harry, unsure of what the other man was going to do next in his attempts to get Snape to celebrate with the rest of the school.

"I never said I was going to be nice about this," Harry said, inching his hand over to his wand, several spells flipping through his mind to help in his endeavor.

Snape caught the movement and before Harry could react, he had summoned the other man's wand into his free hand. With both wands in his control, Snape walked over to Harry. "So," he started, both wands pointing at Harry, "You admit that you've been naughty?" A wicked smirk began to form on his lips as several ideas of how to deal with Harry ran through his head.

Harry's eyes lit up as he caught Snape's idea, "Should I be punished then, Severus?" He stepped closer to Snape, their bodies almost touching. "Do you want to bend me over and spank me?"

Snape closed the remaining space between him and Harry. "Spanking was not what I had in mind, Potter." _More along the lines of ropes and chains._

"I know."

Snape glared down at Harry, "Do you?"

"Oh yes," Harry breathed, pressing himself against Snape, his arms snaking around Snape's waist, "Isn't it obvious? I know what you're thinking right now."

Snape allowed his body to relax into Harry's embrace, placing the wands into his pockets, "Is that so?" He asked, skeptical. He hardly believed Harry had taken anything with him from their distant lessons in Occlumency and Legilimency.

"Definitely," came Harry's reply.

Snape leaned down and kissed Harry hard, crushing the other man's lips to his. He pulled away after a long moment of tongues and lips and teeth. "Did you expect that?" Snape challenged the ever smug young man.

Harry smiled, the very presence of which causing a shudder of irritation flow through Snape. He nodded confidently, "Just like I know you're going to the party tonight."

Snape sighed, leaning in to kiss the young man once more, knowing full well that his former student was right.


End file.
